1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless communication device having a better radiating capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices such as mobile phones often include multiple functions such as a global positioning system (GPS) function, a Bluetooth (BT) function, and a WIRELESS FIDELITY (WI-FI) function. Accordingly, an antenna which can support the GPS function and the BT/WI-FI function is required in the wireless communication device.
However, because of the miniaturization of the wireless communication device, space available for the antenna is limited. Therefore, can be a challenge to design the antenna which can support GPS and BT/WI-FI functions within a smaller space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.